The invention relates generally to the efficient operation of strand fabricating machines. More specifically, the invention relates to improved carriers for strand supply bobbins use on strand fabricating machines. Precisely stated, the invention relates to an improved mechanism for control of a strand supply bobbin during active use on a bobbin carrier.
A. The inventor's patents in the art of strand fabricating machines and bobbin carriers are ultimately assigned for commercial use to Karg Corporation, Akron (Tallmadge) Ohio, U.S.A. As either sole or joint inventor, the inventor's United States Letters patents in these arts are listed next below; by number, date, proper name and U.S. Classification (and short title).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,147 7/1985, Bull and Winiasz, Class 242/156.2 (carrier); U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,672, 8/1985, Bull and Winiasz, Class 87/29 (machine); U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,674, 8/1985, Bull, Johnson, J. Karg and Winiasz, Class 87/29 (machine); U.S. Pat No. 4,535,675, 8/1985, Bull, D. Karg and Winiasz, Class 87/29 (machine); and U.S. Pat No. 4,620,473, 11/1986, Bull, Class 87/48 (machine).
B. As an engineer, the inventor is well acquainted with the design, operation and maintenance of strand fabricating machines and bobbin carriers being made, used and sold by Karg Corporation, Akron (Tallmadge) Ohio U.S.A. according to the subject matter of Unites States Letters Patent as listed next below; by number, date, proper name and U.S. Classification (and short title). U.S. Pat. No. 3,038,367, 6/1962, F. Karg and J. Karg, Class 87/22 (carrier); U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,282, 1/1968, Karg, Class 87/22 (carrier); U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,117, 9/1973, DeYoung, Class 87/29 (machine); U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,523, 9/1973, DeYoung, Class 242/46.6 (carrier part); U.S. Pat No. 3,756,533, 9/1973, DeYoung, Class 242/156.2 (carrier, mechanism for controlling actuator rod 50); U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,904, 9/1973, DeYoung, Class 188/82.3 (carrier, with reciprocating actuator rod 50); U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,643, 4/1974, DeYoung, Class 242/156 (carrier, mechanism for controlling actuator rod 50; U.S. Pat No. 4,266,461, 5/1981, Molitors, Class 87/29 (tandem machines); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,673, 8/1985, Winiasz, Class 87/29 (machine).
C. As an engineer and designer, the inventor knows the disclosure of United States Letters Patents relevant to the subject matter of the present invention. These prior patents issued to other inventors are listed next below; by number, date, proper name and U.S. Classification (and short title).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,315, 2/1969, Kaufmann, et al, Class 87/22, (four-post carrier, with tension member 71 and reciprocating bar 117 to actuate strand supply bobbin control mechanism).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,997, 8/1972, Strangefeld, Class 87/57 (carrier and strand supply bobbin control mechanism).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,939, 10/1974, Wily, Class 87/57 (four-post carrier, with tension member 33 and reciprocating "finger" 96 to actuate strand supply bobbin control mechanism).
From study of the prior patent art, from observation of actual machine, carriers and bobbin control and with field experience, the inventor has concluded that the rotation of strand supply bobbins during active use on carriers mounted on operating strand fabricating machines or "braiders" can be made a more efficient operation with an improved mechanism for control of the various bobbins now in use.